De libros
by Tsuki Nightray
Summary: Ciel lo ha perdido todo, y solo le queda su pasión por los libros, un viejo anillo, la casona en la que vive y una millonaria deuda...
1. Chapter 1

_Y mi alma te busca con desesperación… como si supiera que en cualquier momento cruzaremos nuestras miradas, encontrándonos en este tiempo tan lejano al nuestro, solo me pregunto una cosa… ¿podrás reconocerme?_

Bah… puras tonterías, como siga leyendo esta basura terminare por suicidarme o asesinar a quien las escribió – cerro abruptamente la pestaña del ordenador y se quedó un momento con la mente en blanco, siempre que leía una historia de aquellas algo se removía dolorosamente en su interior, algo casi físico. Y cuando aquello acontecía la única manera de aliviarlo era cerrando lo que fuera que leyera olvidándolo por unas cuantas horas- ¿Cuántos libros había leído ya?- una pregunta que con frecuencia se hacía. No lo sabía. Había perdido completamente la cuenta, y en realidad no le interesaba, él no era de los que gustaba de presumir cuanto sabia de algún tema ni mucho menos comentarlo. El leía por otra razón, una más profunda, una más honesta – Ahh estoy solo- se dijo con calma, y era cierto no había nadie a su lado, nadie que estuviera por querer estar, nadie que realmente se interesara por cómo se sentía, por cómo se encontraba. Entonces leía otra vez, cuando su dolor no aminoraba, cuando deseaba salir con alguien, cada vez que observaba a sus compañeros de trabajo salir con otros, cuando veía personas besarse delante de él, cuando descubría a dos amigos secreteándose por ahí con una sonrisa cómplice. Eran demasiados momentos y demasiados libros por contar. Leía por cada sentimiento que no podía sentir, por cada caricia que no podía entregar. Y no era que el no quisiera, él deseaba más que cualquier cosa realizar las hazañas de sus queridos personajes literarios en carne propia, era simplemente que nadie se le acercaba – Doy miedo- había resuelto una tarde- tengo un carácter tan insoportable que nadie disfruta de mi compañía, es mi culpa por ser… así – Y de vuelta a los libros, no importaba el orden en que los leyera, si eran e-books, libros de biblioteca, usados o nuevos, daba igual cuantas paginas tuvieran ni que no contara con el más bello empaste, lo único que a Ciel Phantomhive le importaba era que su historia le atrapase, le condujera por caminos nunca antes recorridos o sencillamente le brindara una tarde agradable. Podía leer cien veces el mismo libro de gustarle este, o lanzarlo lejos de decepcionarle el mismo. Pero nunca dejaba de leer, no había día o noche en que no estuviera rodeado de libros o con las pestañas del ordenador con cinco o seis historias nuevas, incluso en su móvil solía guardar cuanto ejemplar aceptara su dispositivo. Gustaba de visitar la librería de Undertaker y llevarse a lo menos dos o tres libros nuevos. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de gastar demasiado pero era una tentación que sencillamente no podía evitar.

Su móvil vibro a su izquierda y se giró para buscarle, se encontraba entre un par de tomos ilustrados de Conan Doyle. Se quedó un instante admirando aquel aparato color blanco, de bordes delicados, sofisticado, elegante y sencillo. Todo lo que un teléfono debía ser. Si bien aquel había sido su más reciente adquisición lo cierto era que le había costado meses y meses de investigación y posterior ahorro. Nada para él era gratis, pero podía fomentarse un capricho de cuando en cuando y lo mejor de todo era que sus libros electrónicos se veían de maravilla en aquel lujoso aparato. Una vibración más le devolvió a la realidad y levanto su Iphone con rapidez luego de leer en la pantalla Tía Ann llamando – Madame Red- dijo en cuanto le dio a contestar.

¡Ciel! Por qué tardas tanto en contestar- no era una pregunta, solo un leve reclamo acompañado seguramente de un mohín infantil- ¿Dónde estás? Llevo esperándote media hora, se supone que vendrías temprano a la oficina para que te indique tus nuevas responsabilidades- comento y por su voz Ciel supo que se hallaba molesta.

Lo siento Madame, lo olvide por completo- admitió, y era cierto llevaba más de dos meses ocupándose de las tareas del asistente personal de Claude, que permanecía enfermo, demasiados pendientes para sumarle a eso las labores administrativas del nuevo socio la empresa y amigo personal de Claude.

Ciel, te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde otra vez ¿no es así? – El aludido no negó- Sabes que eso no te sirve de nada, no estás en una situación en la que puedas darte el lujo de perder dinero, tus padres ya no están y si no cancelas esa deuda el banco se quedara con la casona vieja en la que vives- Le molestaba tener que ser tan dura con su sobrino, sabia mejor que nadie todo lo que se había visto obligado a dejar, lo mucho que trabajaba; Sin embargo ella no podía ayudarle en nada más que conseguirle empleos, su situación económica no era buena tampoco, su marido se encargaba de todos sus gastos y los de su pequeño hijo pero no podía contemplar la magnitud de la deuda dejada por Vincent y Rachel. Al morir ambos el banco liquido todas sus propiedades, sus mansiones, los lujosos autos, cada instrumento musical; Dejando a Ciel como única herencia un viejo anillo y la casona victoriana de las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía actualmente. Sin contar el resto de la deuda que no cubrieron los bienes. Una suma que ni soñando podría cancelar ni con el trabajo de su marido y el suyo juntos. Por eso solo podía ayudar a su sobrino con trabajos, solía hacer de contactos laborales para que Ciel pudiera ahorrar y pagar en las fechas. Ya le había conseguido sus dos trabajos anteriores, los cuales aún conservaba. No eran la gran cosa, después de todo Ciel era muy joven y debía de estar estudiando. Otra cosa que debió dejar a la fuerza. Realmente no le extrañaba que Ciel no sonriera jamás, era algo que como decía él hace mucho tiempo había olvidado como hacer.

Discúlpame tía, llegare lo antes posible – dijo y corto, no le daría más preámbulos al asunto, se había quedado leyendo luego de volver del trabajo, y no noto que ya eran las seis de un nuevo día. Respiro profundamente tratando de darse ánimos, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y con prisa ingreso a la ducha. No podía ir a la oficina oliendo a la comida del restaurant de Lau.

Ocho con cuarenta – fue lo primero que menciono Madame Red al verle llegar.

Lo siento, el trafico está muy pesado últimamente- respondió mirando el suelo, odiaba retrasarse pero en el trasporte público era un asco en esos días.

Tienes que cruzar media ciudad para llegar, claramente habrá tráfico aquí o allá, Ciel deja esa casa y vente a vivir con nosotros – sugirió por ya milésima vez en ese mes.

No. Suficiente Madame, lamento haberme retrasado pero no por eso dejare mi casa así como así- respondió sin evitar la dureza de su voz.

Me preocupa que vivas en esa casa tan grande tu solo Ciel, ni siquiera tienes vecinos alrededor y el andar a pie todos esos kilómetros tan tarde – Era preocupación sincera y Ciel lo sabía pero por nada del mundo iría a vivir con ella, el estar en su casa solo le provocaría dolor, sería como ver un cuadro abstracto de lo que había perdido, una familia maravillosa, amor, protección, cosas que él no podía tener ya más.

¿El nuevo gerente ya llego?- desvió la conversación apropósito, no iba a transar y Madame red debía ya saberlo.

No, vendrá al mediodía junto a Claude- comento- ven te mostrare la oficina que le prepare a Michaelis.

Ciel suspiro, era enorme igual a la de Claude pero con un pequeño escritorio junto a la puerta de afuera destinado para su uso personal, agradecería el gesto a Madame red más tarde, por ahora la prioridad era preparar los informes y la agenda de su nuevo jefe, sin olvidar los archivos que le había encomendado Claude para esa mañana. Ese sería un día muy largo.

Bien, la decoración como siempre esta perfecta madame, me encargare de que el pago por sus servicios esté listo para esta misma noche – afirmo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña libreta que llevaba en las manos.

No te preocupes Ciel puedo esperar un poco más, no te presiones demasiado ¿sí?- sonrió de lado y guardo su portátil- Esta noche habrá estofado, si quieres puedes venir a cenar- ofreció.

Muchas gracias Madame pero debo asistir al restaurante de Lau- comento como si nada mientras la escoltaba a la salida.

Pero si ya fuiste ayer- reprocho.

Así son los trabajos semanales de medio tiempo- era algo obvio pero no diría nada, su tía parecía olvidar que necesitaba trabajar para existir pero le agradaba en demasía que siempre le invitara a su casa para cenar – Saluda a Charles de mi parte- le dijo antes de girarse e ingresar a la oficina de Claude.

Angelina lo miro con tristeza, no era justo que tuviera tanto sobre sus hombros. Le dio un último vistazo a la puerta y se retiró con destino a los departamentos pilotos de la residencial London park.

En un Starbucks cerca de las oficinas se encontraban Claude y Sebastian disfrutando de un café latte vainilla acompañado de croissants de chocolate caliente.

Vamos Claude tienes que contarme más detalles sobre esa nueva conquista tuya- Sebastian no le había visto en meses y tenían muchas cosas que discutir para ponerse al día, después de todo él era y seguramente siempre seria su mejor amigo. Tenía la obligación de contarle todo y con detalles.

Ayyy Sebastian, siempre andas de curioso, pues sobre eso no te diré mucho tendrás que esperar a conocerlo – No oculto que su nueva conquista se trataba de un hombre, al fin y al cabo Sebastian estaba muy al tanto de sus preferencias sexuales y en estos tiempos tampoco había muchos motivos para apenarse.

Egoísta, vale está bien no me des detalles pero al menos dime su nombre, cuántos años tiene, de qué color es su cabello y sus ojos… ¿cómo son sus ojos?-

¿Es un interrogatorio o qué?- le contesto pero al ver la mirada obstinada de esos ojos carmines no tuvo más remedio que contestar –Alois, dieciséis, rubio, celestes- se ajustó los lentes y sorbió de su bebida.

Tan cuadriculado como siempre hubiera comentado por la estructura de su respuesta pero cuando proceso la edad no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de golpe – Pero si tú tienes 24 – alego.

¿Y eso que? el chico me gusta y yo le gusto a él, no veo el problema.

¿Quieres que te lea las leyes sobre menores? – respondió y se volvió a sentar para tomar su croissant y darle una mordida.

No gracias- no discutiría, después de todo las leyes se hicieron para aquellos con poder para ajustarlas a su conveniencia, y el con todo el prestigio y poder que poseía, perfectamente podía darse un lujo como ese- Pero respecto a las leyes y a los menores…-

Espera ahí, cambie de opinión no quiero los detalles de tu relación- Ya no quería imaginar el cómo sería ese chico, aunque bien sabía que a Claude le atraía la belleza y si era exótica tanto mejor, ese jovencito debía de ser precioso.

Cállate y déjame terminar, mi asistente está enfermo- Sebastian le presto toda su atención- Volverá dentro de una semana, no te preocupes, pero con respecto a lo mismo Angelina mi amiga y también decoradora me pidió de favor contratar a su sobrino en la empresa, es muy joven por lo que es difícil para el conseguir trabajo y necesita muchísimo del mismo.

¿Adónde quieres llegar?- Conocía los gestos de Claude algo tenía que ver el en ese asunto.

Ciel es muy aplicado en todos los sentidos y ha tomado las responsabilidades de mi asistente a la perfección. Pero una vez regrese Louis ya no tendrá labores, por lo mismo hable con Angelina y termine por decidir que desde hoy trabajara para ti, claro que continuara revisando mi agenda y revisando los archivos que suelo enviarle. Pero quitando aquello estará a tu completa disposición.

Sebastian le miro un momento, Claude sabia lo mucho que gustaba de escoger el mismo a su personal pero si su amigo le estaba confiando a ese joven realmente existía la posibilidad de que fuera bueno en lo que hacía y definitivamente debía de tener algún problema- Esta bien, acepto que trabaje para mí pero estará a prueba toda esta semana, si no me gusta cómo se desempeña o tiene malos modales le despediré sin vacilar. ¿Entendido?-

Claude asintió y se levantó, Sebastian le imito y ambos se encaminaron a la oficina.

Todo el personal hacía fila para la esperada presentación del nuevo gerente y Claude orgulloso les servía de anfitrión dando a conocer los títulos y méritos que poseía Michaelis para hacerse cargo de tan alto puesto junto a él.

Todos aplaudieron y Sebastian fue saludando a cada uno de los trabajadores tratando de retener sus nombres y las labores de cada cual. Hasta que Claude trajo al joven más bello que sus ojos pudieron haber visto jamás.

Sebastian este es tu nuevo asistente, su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive –el joven frente a él le extendió una mano.

Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis- respondió al estrechar su mano, deleitándose sin querer de la suavidad de la misma.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos que sin poder evitarlo se miraron fijamente a los ojos y como si aquel contacto les hubiera quemado ambos retiraron su mano en un parpadeo.

Claude les observo en silencio, esa reacción ya la había visto antes… la había sentido la primera ver que vio a Alois.


	2. Chapter 2

El mundo esta formado de mentiras, y aun sabiéndolo nos esforzamos en creer que algo en el es verdadero…

-Si, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo- comento antes de cerrar el volumen y dejarlo sobre la estantería - El mundo esta repleto de mentiras - cerro los ojos y suspiró - como me gustaría tener al menos una mentira en la que creer.  
-Ciel, te necesito en mi oficina - La voz de Claude pidiendo por el le indico que su llamada con Alois había concluido y por la dureza en la misma era fácil deducir que el rubio nuevamente estaba con sus berrinches de niño mimado.  
Se apresuro a llegar con Claude, lo ultimo que quería era ser con quien su jefe se desquitara, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza, su jefe se encontraba mirando fijamente el teléfono, ninguna expresión cruzando su rostro, pero Ciel lo sabia, en esos ojos miel había una emoción profunda, una emoción que solo cruzaba sus ojos cuando se trataba de Alois - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- consulto ignorando la molestia que sentía por las manipulaciones del rubio.  
Toma asiento por un momento -indico - quiero hablar sobre tus nuevas obligaciones, se que no te consulte al respecto, pero mi asistente regresara dentro de una semana y media, por lo que tendría que despedirte, aunque se que eres absolutamente capaz - Ciel le miraba con atención, todo esto lo sabia pero entendía la necesidad de explicar de su jefe - Sebastian es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y aunque tiene un carácter un poco... fuerte, es una persona muy responsable y profesional, he hablado con el durante la tarde, y esta de acuerdo es que seas su asistente.  
Ciel asintió demostrando que prestaba atención.  
Sin embargo, si no logras gustarle- Ciel lo miro algo confundido - quiero decir profesionalmente, si no le gusta tu trabajo, el podrá prescindir de tus funciones - aclaro con un deje de tristeza, sabia lo exigente que podía llegar a ser Sebastian, por no mencionar lo caprichoso en lo que a empleados se refería.  
Eso significa que estaré a prueba- concluyo el ojiazul.  
Justamente, por esto tratare de pedir la menor cantidad de cosas posibles.  
No es necesario, realmente puedo con eso, y las labores de la semana son algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, no se preocupe Sr. Claude, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por agradar al Sr. Michaelis sin faltar a ninguna de mis obligaciones- Termino y miro el reloj digital sobre el escritorio- Tiene una reunión en diez minutos - comento mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie para arreglar la sala y verificar a los participante de la reunión.  
Cancela todos los pendientes de hoy por favor - ordeno y sin mas preámbulos salió de la habitación ante los atentos ojos de Ciel.  
¿Qué hiciste ahora Alois? - se pregunto en un murmullo y se apresuro a cancelar todo las reuniones restantes y acomodarlas por importancia dentro de la semana. Para cuando termino eran sobre las seis de la tarde, el sol por esa época se ocultaba pronto y aun tenia que llegar puntual al restaurant para recibir a los clientes.  
Sebastian se encontraba acomodando sus pertenencias dentro de la nueva oficina que se le había asignado, aun no se reunía con Ciel quien llevaba horas pegado al teléfono y con la mirada constantemente sobre el ordenador, por lo que había escuchado Claude cancelo un par de citas, razón misma de que ni siquiera a él le contestara el celular, al final solo le dejo un mensaje en el buzón de voz, y se quedo acomodado todo.  
Solo un par de minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las siete abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a su nuevo asistente que al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de su existencia, ni del hecho de que solo se encontraban ellos dos en aquel piso.  
Ciel, ven un momento conmigo - su voz era clara y firme, Ciel se había sobresaltado al verlo aparecer de la nada, pero se puso de pie de inmediato, recordando que tenia mas cosas que hacer.  
Buenas tardes, lamento no haberlo visto antes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- su voz parecía confiada pero se encontraba nervioso, lamentó no haber notado su presencia antes, pudo comenzar mejor que esto... 


End file.
